InsanitaryConfinment
"Glad to be back, sir." - InsanitaryConfinment Lance Corporal of the USCMC for nearly 3 years. History Early Life Grew up in Austin, Texas, Enlisting into the marines after college. The Colonial Marines First deployed to BG-233 Korari in 2187, Quickly rising up the ranks to Lance Corporal between 2187 and 2188. In mid 2187, Whilst deployed to Arachthos, He was involved in an accident that resulted in heavy damage of his left eye which he wears a eyepatch for. Serving under the command of Giving and ImperialBlood, He participated in many battles throughout late 2186/early 2187, most notably in the defenses of Haven. When the time came to strike back, he served with his comrades from the Defense of Korari to the VAK War, with his combat career ending early/mid 2188, months before the Siege of Reach. Yet another accident occurred then, resulting in some long-term memory lost and was confined to medical leave indefinitely. He is now active again and serving dutifully as of January 3rd, 2190. Medals N/A as of December 6th, 2019. Appearance and Equipment Cosmetics Commonly seen with either the "Not sure if..." and FACES '''Face. Eyepatch is always on unless not allowed and always keeps hair Trecky. '''Equipment Insanitary donnes the iconic M3 Armor, with his sleeves rolled up. He carries 4 M40 High-Explosive Grenades, And more than likely is carrying the M41A Pulse Rifle, or one of it's variants. During his off-time or in need of a quick combat snack, he pulls out a good ol' peice of cornbread to keep him going. 'Armor Cosmetic' Insanitary donnes custom armor paint, Of his own creation. It features the one and only USCMC Insignia in the center, With his current rank (Lance Corporal) to the right. To the left is the famous 'Keystone' of the 28th Infantry Division, Of which his great grandfather served in during WWII. Below the symbols, part of the chorus to a song by Peace and the Chaos, His cousins' band. It serves as both a nod to said band, and a taunt to enemies in combat. Quotes and Trivia Quotes * Sentence(s) involving 'Cornbread.' * "I can't wait for Facehuggers." * "Vagueness gets you places." Trivia * Earliest proof of existence in the group is a message from Feb. 2017. * (''Probably) ''One of the oldest Enlisted that is still 'active'. * Actually plans on Enlisting when he finishes with school, and is in his schools' JROTC Programme. * He has not actually damaged is left eye, nor suffered a accident in the group. It's simply a excuse for the eyepatch. In reality, his left eye is better than his right. * The last accident is real, But in real life it was when a friend got needy to play Call of Duty at a sleepover, causing the laptop in his lap to fall on its' charging port. The laptop is fine, but the charger broke. * Was a Corporal but got demoted when it was decided he wasn't fully capable of leading yet. * Big fan of the Cornbread joke. * He created this article. Don't worry, There is no weird stalker or insider, He just uses a lot of usernames for things. Category:Marines